Ellyria
Ellyria is a small island that mysteriously appears on the Wurld during a Full Moon. Most of the Grophs that inhabit Ellyria are a special type called 'Moth Grophs'. It is unclear of how these Moth Grophs first came around but now users have learned to breed them so that some can stay full time on the isles. There are a number of places to visit on the island, though some (like the Star Shrine and Pillar) were only recently discovered. You can find more details of each place below, starting from the bottom left of the island (the Marketplace) and going anti-clockwise to the bottom right (ending with the Bath-house) The Marketplace \ou can buy all sorts of things in the Marketplace. There are 4 different shops - Charms and Treasure, which sells exactly what it says it does, the Emporium, the only place you can buy Ellyrian delicacies such as Moon Cheese, Moon Grapes and Starshine Wine, the Market, which sells a fine variety of Ellyrian clothing, such as the Nightwind Dress, Ellyrian Togas and native pets like the Ibhound, Moon Goat and Guille. The last shop is simply known as Wisdom, which stocks a variety of Tablets created by one of the Islands' Sages - you can also find Telescopes here. There is a 5th shop here too, known only as the Moonlight Trader who sells an ecclective mix of item like Gold Dust, Liquid Metal Potions and Moonmetal Ore at a reasonable, ficed price, but he is only accessible during and after you have completed a certain part of the Sea Shadow Quest. The Star Shrine With every month that Ellyria rises, so too does the Star Beast. It is up to the inhabitants of Grophland to seek it out in the Starshine and defeat it, lest they wish for Ellyria to not rise again. It is in the Star Shrine, located the to West of the Ellyria Island, that it can be found within. Should you wish to know of the history regarding Ellyria and the Beast, simply speak to the Servitor and she will tell you everything you wish to know about it. Within the Shrine, you can offer Candles (you can light one free one a day, supplied by the Servitor there), or you buy your own and Incense and light them, to help defeat the Beast by knocking down it's hp a little. You can also directly battle the Star Beast itself, though a strong groph is reccomended as it's a Rank 4 Monster. Its element changes each month too, so what element weapons work well on it varies along with it. After the Beast has been defeated, everyone who has at lit at least one Candle and/or Incense at the Shrine before it was defeated will receive 1 Stardust and a gg reward If you have also battled the Star Beast, you will receive an additional Stardust and a little more gg. This precious Stardust can then be used (along with some gg) to buy items from the Star Treasures shop, each item has varying costs of how much money and Stardust is required to purchase them. The kinds of items you can get from here includes backgrounds, foods, weapons, clothing and pets. The Moon Temple At the very top of the Ellyrian Mountain is a strange crevasse in the rock, into which the moonlight shines only on the night of the full moon. The Ellyrian's believe that this crack has certain powers, and that if valuable objects are cast inside then they may be rewarded, who knows if it is true, however. One thing which is known for certain at this point, is that if one chooses a groph and has it throw in a Moonstone, that groph becomes blessed with the power of the Moon and if given a Moon Potion, it will become a Moth Groph, regardless of any of it's other stats or breed (land/fire/aqua). A Moon Adept can also be found here after you have aquired all of the Broken Ring Pieces and she will help you to locate one of the Flux items required to put the Pieces back together again. For more information on the Moon Temple's role in The Ring of Fives Parts Quest, see HERE. The Pillar The Pillar is the home of the Stylite Hermit, when visiting him he always has something to say and can be asked questions about Ellyria. By asking him questions with certain keywords you can start some quests to earn avatars from him. The Bath-house The Bath House is a special place where once a month one of your grophs can be taken to bathe. It is said that the Bath House collects the spectral moonlight of Ellyria and focuses it into a pool of water. By bathing a groph in its' water, they will obtain a random stat bonus (such as health, strength, agility etc); which is especially helpful for training grophs. The Hidden Cavern It is located in the middle of Ellyria, just to the bottom right of the Marketplace and on the left of t he great staircase that leads up to the Moon Shrine. Within the Cavern lies a series of portcullises, each one can only be unlocked by entering a special word. Perhaps the strange Zethac scrawled above each one may give you a hint as to what the password may be? This location is part of the Dark Ring Piece Quest. The Week the Wurld Shook Following the events of the Great Jellyfish Swarm, the inhabitants of Grophland were unsuccessful in their attempts to defeat the Star Beast that month - which had never happened before. Starting on 25th March 1113, the Full Moon rose, but for the first time since it's discovery, Ellyria did not. Soon after, very strange things started to happen. All the Moth Grophs in the Wurld, as if linked to the island in some strange way, started refusing to eat or play with any toys and no longer had any health left. it was as if the dissapearence of Ellyria was draining the very soul from the grophs themselves. After some lengthy discussions, a group of brave grophs sailed out with a fleet of ships to where the island was normally to be found, only to find no trace of it there at all and instead in it's place, there was a strange whirpool of water, gushing downwards to who knows where! Grophs tried throwing things into the Ellyrian Void, to see what would happen to them and it hopes of gaining some insight to what lied beyond it, only for none of the objects (oars, anchors, ropes etc) to come back! Some (perhaps slightly crazy) grophs decided it would be a good idea to sail into the Void itself, only for none of them to come back either. Growing increasingly concerned for the Moth Grophs and the rest of those of the grophs throughout the Wurld, others grophs searched high and low for some kind of clues that may help them with bringing back Ellyria. Those that were able to sought out the help of the mysterious Femeris, who hinted that some item of jewellery may be useful for trying to contact anyone (or anything) that lay beyond the Void. Knowing of her knowledge on these sorts of matter, they then sought out the advice of the Sea Witch, who mentioned a legend regarding something called the Sapphire Moonstone and that the Crystal Keeper may know more about it. Upon asking the Crystal Keeper about the Stone, he initially denied knowing about about it or that even if he did, he would not talk about it. Eventually he gave in and revealed that he could give up the Sapphire Moonstone - for a mad price of 10000GG and 1000000 Crystal Fragments. The grophs tried their best to pool together all the crystal fragments that they could find, but could not come up with even a 5th of the Fragments that he was asking for. More diplomatic, rational grophs tried writing letters to the Texolan Seer, asking for her help in collecting the fragments, Texolan being homes to mines and crystals of all sorts, only for her to say that: "Dear Worried Grophlanders You are correct to be worried. I have looked into the flames and I see nothing but disaster in the future. Long have we known that this Star Beast was dangerous. Perhaps you should never have fought it in the first place, I don't know. It might have been better to leave it alone. As for the Crystal Master, there is a reason he does not live in Texola, he is not our friend, but instead a renegade, who stole our finest treasures and cares for nothing but profit. Yes we could gather fragments from amongst our people, but I am not convinced that it would do any good. This stone, it may well be nothing more than a trick. Meeting his price, I am not convinced it will help. I am afraid there is not much more help I can offer. I am seeking for a way for my people to escape the coming catastrophe." With each passing day, the Wurld began to tremble and shake more frequently as the Void itself took began to grow larger and larger - ornaments in houses fell from their places and smashed, bad weather was present throughout the lands and a mysterious ship of some kind began to rise from deep within the depths of the Texolan Lava Falls. On top of everything else, the awfully storng tides and currents meant that Aquaria could no longer be accessed by anyone. Still desperate the get their hands on the prescious Sapphire Moonstone, groph after groph began to protest against the Crystal Keeper in the hopes of trying to get him to listen to the voice of reason, but to no avail. He met their challenge with a challenge of his own, daring any grophs who thought that they were hard enough to try and bring him down. The wise Texolans, sensing that the End of the Wurld was nigh, scuttled into the most peculiar, golden egg-shaped spaceship that had previoiusly been seen rising up from within their city and fled from the Wurld in it - causing a massive erruption of Allambrus as they did so and covering the whole of the Jungle Island in thick smoke, lava and ash. No-one was able to succeed in defeating the Crystal Keeper and the Void grew deeper and further reaching than ever before, until eventually virtually the whole Wurld had cracked in two, like an eager groph during Leaptide cracking open their Leaptide Eggs. The grophs that had remained in the Wurld, had now been sucked into the Void, leaving many of their owners bewildered and concerned for their safety. And it was during these times of despair, in true Amadeus style, that he was voted out of office and Bob temporarily voted in, only for a recount to take place mere hours later and Amadeus was reinstated as the Mayor once again. It was later revealed on April 1st that is was all an elaborate April Fool's Day trick and everything was eventually returned to normal before the day was out. Anyone who sent their grophs to search for Ellyria in the begining were awarded with the Moon Search avatar, those that sent them into the Void were awarded with the Void Avatar and anyone who helped with the pooling together of Fragments was awarded the Fragmented Avatar. Category:Browse Category:Places